robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:2011 inductees into the Combat Robot Hall of Fame
RA2 and I were discussing this not long ago, and I'm wondering what other people think. When 2011 rolls around, whose names will you be submitting to the Combat Robot Hall of Fame? I'm curious to see who people think are the famous faces of Robot Wars UK, US or other. TG (t ''' TG (t *Typhoon - the undefeated Middleweight champion, three-time winner, and the only machine I've known to immobilise all five of its opponents in one battle. *Roadblock - The original UK Champion deserves a place in the Hall of Fame, I believe. *Upgrading Firestorm to full membership *Pussycat - only robot to KO Razer, and the winner of every side tournament there is. *Kronic the Wedgehog - The Winter Tour Champion of 2005, so strong that it can throw itself out of the arena, and just in general for being such a dominant Roaming Robots face. *√3 - Because its a three-way-clusterbot, and it was actually successful. That's all I can say. I'd include Dantomkia, but I saw one of the Joerger's shutting its chances down in an Ask Aaron case. 'TG (t ' 09:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Aside from those, *Upgrading Storm 2 to full membership *Tough As Nails, for winning the European Championships twice (I remember reading somewhere) *And Maybe St. Agro for its design and recent success RA2's Thoughts I'm sorry to say that my ballot doesn't include any Robot Wars robots. Realistically, I don't think that RW robots can still drum up enough support if they haven't already. These ones are pretty awesome though, and I'm providing videos to prove it. *'''Anticide. An antweight flipper that can really get some monster flips in on its opponents. Seriously, its canister is the size of my finger, but just look at what it can do: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlQG4uHWKx0 *'SubZero.' The UK may be the king of flippers, but the US is a very close second withe bots like these: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvJ3j1MeaXM *'Touro.' A Brazillian robot with a powerful spinning drum and a very spirited team: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQRR_1nx3uk&feature=related *'Upheaval.' Another powerful flipper, and the undisputed king of the Sportweight class (30 lbs and under; heavily destructive weapons are banned). Boasts a very impressive win record. Just goes to show that you can be a gentleman and still churn out a beast of a machine: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h786dVF33jw *'Warrior SKF.' I've saved the best for last. This robot from Team Whyachi is a simply brilliant piece of engineering. It's got a full body spinner and a flipper, but here's the kicker; as the spinner spins, it winds up the flipper with a spring mechanism. This beautiful design ensures that not an ounce of kinetic energy is put to waste, and how. Just look at those flips:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vnh_OjXqfA *'Professor Chaos' Only an Honourable mention right now I figure that since this robot has beaten Touro on numerous occasions, and in great style, it was only fair that I include it on my ballot: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVTOnV3vcag RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ShotgunJustice's thoughts *Wheely Big Cheese: Deserves honourable mention for it's huge power. More when I think of them.